User talk:M Hrvsh
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Literary Prose Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley hi proffesso.i really enjoy from this site.but i do not know what to do with my link?i do not know what kind of short texts should i put in my link?should be related to our subject(Sir Thomas More)?or what ever we wante?and also now i do not know whether you recieve my message or not? i guess i should not send it for you because there is not any item for SEND.i think my message will be save in your page.am i right? how can i be sure whether you recieve my message or not? do you leave a message in my link? where should i look for your reply? ---- Hi Yes i recieve your message. But I can't answer on your page since you did not include your name :) If you had, I could write it on your own talk page, and you would be notified when you logged in to the wiki. You should share information on this wiki which is relevant to the subject, not just anything you like. The shourt text you ask about would be a kind of introduction to the page you are leaving a link to. look at what i or Others have done and you will get ideas. M Hrvsh 12:34, December 1, 2010 (UTC) hello professor. i know it might be difficult for you but can i ask you plase please please share the pages of the old version Abjadian as well ?:( mine is old and i want to be sure about the pages. thank you very much maryam kheirandish Hello . M Hurvash You said that you bring the number of pages which we are supposed to read for the exam ( the Abjadian's book, Old version) . i have read the related parts with the things we discussed in the class but i want to make sure about it so could you please put the numbers in the site? Thank you 09:54, January 9, 2011 (UTC)Mahbube.taghavi Hi professor I have an old version of the book (mahbube.taghavi)